


Pregnant... With Triplets!

by VampAmber



Series: SPN ABO Bingo: Round One [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ficlet, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Pointless, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: When Castiel, angel of the lord, chose to fall and become fully human, he presented as an omega, which was what finally made Dean pull his alpha head out of his ass and mate the guy. But when they finally started trying for a baby, they never expected triplets.A tiny little completely pointless ficlet for the SPN ABO Bingo challenge. The author apologizes...





	Pregnant... With Triplets!

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize for how short and completely pointless this fic ended up being. I'm not sure if I could've expanded on it, really, but my muse told me I had to do this exact one for that exact square, and since she's horrible enough to me already, I didn't want to risk upsetting her. She might've taken away my ability to finish my DCBB (which, by the way, is also a/b/o), and we couldn't have that with the deadline so close.
> 
> As I said in the summary, this is for SPN ABO Bingo, and the square I did this for was **Pregnant With Triplets!**
> 
> Hopefully it ended up being okay?

“I hate you,” Castiel, former angel of the lord, grumbled.

“I know,” Dean said softly. Castiel was sitting in his lap, and Dean was rubbing his mate’s back to try and ease some of the pain.

“Why did we ever think this was a good idea?” Castiel sighed.

“Because we never even considered the possibility of multiples,” Dean explained, just like he had every other time they’d had this exact same discussion. “There weren't any in my family, and Claire couldn't remember any on Jimmy's side when we asked her. So this wasn’t exactly how I saw this going.”

Castiel readjusted himself in Dean's lap, trying to find a more comfortable position for his already overly large belly. He was already beyond enormous, even though he was only six months pregnant. But triplets will do that to you.

When Castiel had fallen by choice, his humanity had kicked in completely and he'd presented. As omega. Whereas Castiel had mostly been confused (watching humanity for centuries doesn't exactly prepare you for actually experiencing your first heat), Dean had been delighted. The ex-angel’s first heat had been just the thing for the hunter to finally stop denying his feelings, and the two had officially mated shortly after. It was birth control and lots of it for that first year, but when things in the hunting business had died down enough for them to feel safer than usual, Dean and Castiel had decided to finally try for a family.

They’d been overjoyed when they saw that little plus sign appear on the test strip only a few weeks after they’d started trying. Dean had spent so much time bragging about his super sperm that Sam had declared that the word “sperm” was officially no longer allowed to be used in the bunker. A few days, he’d had to declare that all synonyms and euphemisms for it were also no longer allowed. Dean probably would have tried yet another tactic to mess with his brother, if it weren't for that first ultrasound.

The alpha had almost passed out when the doctor had started talking about the second fetus. He dropped into a nearby chair when the doctor mentioned the third one. Castiel had looked at Dean with his face scrunched up in worry after hearing the thump of him hitting the chair, and that had been the only thing that had kept the hunter from freaking out even further.

Once they were back at the bunker, though? It had taken him three days to calm down (one for each pup, he had joked much later), but after that and multiple reassurances from his mate that everything was going to be just fine, Dean went right back to being overjoyed. He worked with his brother to modify the bedroom next to his and Castiel’s into a nursery, with three little cribs and everything, as Castiel's belly grew at an alarming rate. Dean with still a little worried about that, even after the doctor assured him that it was how fast all pregnancies went when there were three pups.

It was around the fourth month that the pain started. Nothing was wrong, it was just that Castiel wasn't used to carrying around quite so much weight. And Dean started finding out just how much of a complainer his pregnant mate could be. Dean had freaking learned massage just to stop some of the complaining. Though he would definitely never complain about how wonderful it felt to feel his mate practically melt underneath his growing more skilled by the day hands.

“Feet next?” Castiel begged, and of course Dean agreed. Anything for his beautiful, obscenely pregnant mate.


End file.
